How Dare You Baby!
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Sasuke-sensei. Kau ikut kan besok?"/ Aku mendesis. "Duduk atau keluar"/ Kenapa gadis bodoh itu harus ikut!/ Brengsek!/ Damn! She is so hot!/ "Uchiha-san..."/


Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar kalimat musim panas?

Matahari yang seolah berada di atas kepalamu, lalu akan ada semangka, liburan panjang, dan pantai. Atau mungkin menghabiskan seluruh seluruh waktu liburanmu dengan belajar tambahan di sekolah?

Empat musim dalam kurun waktu dua belas bulan. Sebetulnya aku tak membenci musim mana pun.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka"

Musim apapun, tak masalah untukku.

"Kau harus menemani mereka ke pantai minggu ini"

Ah, tapi tidak berlaku untuk kali ini.

How Dare You Baby!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kau tau kan perangai para gadis... hey! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!"

Mataku terpejam, berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang berteriak di tengah koridor sekolah. Teriakannya menggema kala kakiku mulai melangkah jauh. Aku terus berjalan, melewati kelas demi kelas lalu berhenti di depan ruangan dengan papan yang bertuliskan laboratorium kimia.

Menghela nafas pelan. Neraka di depan mata.

Pintu ruangan ku geser dan seketika gerombolan gadis-gadis menerjangku dengan kalimat yang sudah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-sensei. Kau ikut kan besok?"

"Iya, kau sudah janji pada kami!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Lihat? Mereka kurang ajar sekali. Mereka memanggilku seolah kami sebaya. Lagi pula aku tak berjanji apapun. Pantai? Tidak, aku benci keramaian. Terlalu panas, kepala akan pusing. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggu untuk ku kerjakan. Akan ada rapat di kantor lusa. Aku harus memastikannya berjalan lancar. Lagipula aku hanya guru pengganti sementara yang terpaksa mengajar di sini. Yayasan sekolah ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Kakakku yang kurang ajar itu sudah memaksaku meng-handle kumpulan anak bodoh ini. Yang benar saja! Aku bukan tipikal pria sabar.

"Minggir" ujarku seraya membelah gerombolan yang mengepungku di ambang pintu.

Aku meletakkan tumpukan buku berisi materi kimia yang akan dibahas hari ini. Gadis-gadis itu sekarang berpindah, mereka berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan pandangan memuja.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian, sekarang" ucap ku tenang seraya mendelik.

"Tapi kau..."

Aku mendesis. "Duduk atau keluar"

Beberapa di antara mereka meringis, mereka saling melirik dan perlahan mundur.

Mereka yang berotak batu tak akan paham bahasa halus. Perlu gertakan untuk menggerakkan otak batu itu. Aku berdeham, meraih secarik kertas putih dari dalam mapku. Aku menatap selembaran itu sekilas. Dalam kurun sepuluh kali ujian, baru kali pertama aku melihat seluruh siswaku lulus tanpa remedial. Aku cukup puas dengan pencapaian mereka. Di sekolah swasta ini, kelas di bagi berdasarkan kemampuan otak mereka. Setiap angkatan di bagi menjadi lima kelas. Dan para penghuni kelas yang kini berada di hadapanku adalah anak tahun terakhir tingkat terendah. Sekumpulan anak bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua.

"Walau tak ada yang remedial tapi nilai kalian buruk. Jadi jangan besar kepala"

Kericuhan terjadi. Beberapa siswa terlihat bersorak rendah dengan raut ketidaksetujuannya.

"Tapi kami setidaknya sudah berusaha. Tolong beri kami _reward_!"

 _Reward?_ Apa-apaan bocah ingusan berambut durian itu. Nilai hanya melewati nol koma satu saja sudah berani menuntut. Besar kepala sekali dia.

"Kami mohon sensei, ikutlah ke pantai bersama kami. Hanya dua hari"

Tidak akan pernah

"Ayolah sensei..."

Mataku memincing. Mencoba menakuti mereka walau ku tau itu tak berguna. Tentu saja itu tak akan berpengaruh pada gadis yang kerjanya hanya bersolek. Cantik diluar kosong di dalam. Cih, apa menariknya mereka.

"Ayolah"

Mereka sungguh cerewet!

"Kami akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau mau ikut"

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Astaga. Mereka sungguh akan melakukannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan"

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa pantat ayam itu ikut ke pantai!

"Uzumaki, jaga mulutmu" ujarku seraya mendesis. Berani sekali dia memanggilku pantat ayam! Bocah ingusan berotak kosong tak usah banyak tingkah!

"Benarkah Sasuke-sensei?"

"Kalau kalian tidak diam, aku sungguh TIDAK AKAN ikut" ujarku tenang seraya mengabsen setiap murid. "Jadi bisakan kita mulai?" Ayolah. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini bersama makhluk cerewet.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas. Kelas telah berakhir. Hari ini hari terakhirku mengajar. Perasaan puas seketika menguasaiku. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari kewajiban untuk menjadi guru mereka. Setidaknya kepalaku terasa lebih ringan. Bebanku berkurang tentunya. Seketika rasa itu sirna bak sebuah istana pasir yang diterjang deburan ombak. Mataku bergulir, memperluas radar pengelihatanku. Sebuah sinyal terkirim ke dalam otakku kala menemukan gadis berambut sepunggung di tengah para penghuni kelas yang tengah sibuk merapikan peralatan sekolahnya.

Dia. Gadis manis berambut indigo dengan poni memutupi dahi mungilnya. Kepalanya menunduk, sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya. Seluruh barangnya bertebaran di sisi meja. Satu persatu murid mulai keluar, mengurangi rasa panas di laboratorium ini. Hanya satu pendingin ruangan yang menyala sedangkan yang berada di dekat belakang laboratorium sedang dalam perbaikan. Ah, lebih baik mereka keluar semua-tentu gadis manis yang menjadi objek pengamatanku tak termasuk.

Aku benci makanan manis, tapi tidak untuk dia tentunya. Dia pengecualian. Dia begitu manis untuk dilewatkan. Tubuhnya ramping dengan daging penuh yang sesuai pada tempat seharusnya. Hanya saja aset indah itu tertutupi oleh rok lipit selutut dengan kemeja putih besarnya. Ah, aku bersyukur dia bukan tipikal gadis yang gemar bersolek layaknya Yamanaka Ino dari kelas tiga satu.

Secara keseluruhan, gadis Hyuuga itu sungguh sempurna. Hanya satu yang disayangkan. Kapasitas otaknya yang payah itu sungguh membuatku jengkel. Seandainya gadis itu sedikit pintar, ia tak perlu berada di kelas yang berisi sekumpulan anak bodoh yang sebagian besar penghuninya kaum adam.

Gadis itu mendongak. Ah, aku rasa ia merasakan sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Mata bulannya bergulir hingga kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Sebuah corak merah muda hadir di kedua pipinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah kala mataku tak kunjung memutuskan kontak mata kami.

Ia berjengkit saat pria Inuzuka menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kedua tulang pipinya masih merona. Hey, tolong jangan perlihatkan wajah itu pada pria lain, nanti mereka salah paham.

"Hinata, temani aku ke minimarket untuk persiapan besok ya?" Ujar Inuzuka dengan cengiran yang melekat pada wajahnya.

"I-iya" ujar Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memasukkan seluruh barang ke tasnya. "A-ayo Kiba-kun" ujarnya seraya menarik lengan pria itu.

Mataku memincing kala jemari putihnya menggenggam lengan pria itu erat. Matanya bergulir gelisah saat pandanganku tak lepas darinya. Bola mata bulannya menatap mataku sekilas lalu berlalu dengan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan ini.

Gigiku saling berbenturan. Jantungku bergemuruh kala rasa panas di dada mulai menjalar hingga ke seluruh nadiku.

Tunggu, apa-apaan pria anjing itu. Menemaninya ke minimarket. Yang benar saja, ia bukan bocah kecil yang perlu di antar atau semacamnya dengan dalihnya untuk persiapan esok. Aku tertegun di ambang pintu ruang guru kala mengingat apa yang terjadi esok hari. Dengan tergesa, aku menghampiri print out yang tertempel di papan pengumuman guru. Mataku mulai mengeja huruf yang tercetak di sana. Aku terpaku kala menemukan nama itu tercetak di sana.

Brengsek!

Kenapa gadis bodoh itu harus ikut!

.

.

.

Membanting pintu mobil dengan keras, aku mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil lamborghini hitamku. Deruman halus terdengar, aku mulai memutar stir dan menjalankan mobil untuk meninggalkan parkiran. Memukul stir dengan keras, aku menggeram. Brengsek sekali Hyuuga! Kurang ajar! Apa yang dipikirkan otak kecilnya!

Sial!

Mobilku membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan layaknya orang gila. Aku menggeram kala mendengar bunyi klakson yang memekang telinga. Sial benar Hyuuga itu. Berani sekali ia mengobrak-abrik kepala seorang Uchiha!

CKITTT!

"Brengsek kau! Bawa mobil yang benar sialan!"

Aku mendecih kala mendengar cacian itu di alamatkan untukku. Persetanan dengan mereka.

"Diam kau brengsek!" teriakku seraya menurunkan kaca mobil dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba meredam amarah yang meletup. Terpaan angin yang membelai wajah kini terasa menangkan. Perlahan aku menurunkan kecepatan mobil, berupaya menghilangkan kabut yang memenuhi pikiranku.

.

.

.

Apa yang identik dengan kata laut? Air asin, pasir putih? Ah, jangan lupa akan terik matahari yang membakar setiap inci kulitmu.

Aku menurunkan kecepatan mobilku. Melaju pelan di atas aspal hitam yang di apit oleh lautan luas yang tak berujung. Bebatuan besar terlihat di bibir pantai. Cahaya matahari memantul di atas permukaan laut hingga menimbulkan kilauan bak permata. Mobilku berhenti saat menemukan bus besar yang terparkir di sana. Pintu itu terbuka, memuntahkan sang penumpang dengan raut beragam. Mereka seketika berhamburan, berlari mendekati ombak kecil yang menyapa bibir pantai.

Aku mematikan mesin mobilku. Membuka seatbelt yang melindungi tubuh dan mulai menarik tuas pintu mobil. Desiran dan deburan ombak yang saling bersautan menyapa indera pendengaranku. Mataku menyipit kaya sinar sang surya menyapa mataku.

"Sasuke-kun~ akhirnya kau ikut juga, kyaaa~"

Aku menatap lulus kedepan dengan kaki yang terus bergerak. Kaus hitam yang melekat pada tubuhku sedikit membatu menghalau teriknya matahari siang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain volly Sensei?"

"Iya benar!"

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku menatap datar gadis yang kini mengelilingiku. Sejak kapan mereka sudah menggunakan bikini yang hanya menutupi area pribadi mereka? Beberapa dari mereka mengerling padaku, menggerakkan tubuhnya seduktif berupaya menggoda sisi pria ku. Cih! Murah sekali! Aku tak serendah itu jalang.

Aku berdeham. "Minggir kalian" ujarku seraya melangkah mendekati karpet yang terlindungi oleh payung besar.

Pemandangan laut yang luas seketika menyapa. Hanya warna biru yang kulihat. Tempat yang kini ku duduki sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Aku menekuk lututku. Menikmati segalanya.

"Syukurlah kau ikut"

Aku menatapnya melalui sudut mataku. Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah. Ia mengambil posisi berada di sebelahku.

"Iya" setidaknya aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan rapuh pria tua itu. Lihat, aku tak sejahat apa yang orang lain pikirkan bukan?

"Terimakasih"

Ah, mungkin dia pikir bahwa aku, seorang Uchiha dengan segala arogansi yang melekat pada diriku ini luluh dengan permohonan orang rua renta sepertinya. Ayolah, aku ke tempat laknat ini buka karna dirimu bapak tua. Aku ke sini karna gadis sialan itu.

"Baiklah, nikmatilah liburan ini" ujarnya seraya bangun dari duduk dan berlalu.

Ya, pergilah kau!

Selang beberapa menit, keringat mulai mulai berdesakan keluar dari pori kulitku. Kaus yang pas pada tubuhku, kini terasa lengket. Punggungku basah. Aku mendecih saat merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada tubuhku. Aku menarik ujung kaus yang membalut tubuhku dengan tergesa. Saat kaus itu lolos dari tubuhku, angin dingin seketika menyapa kulitku yang berkeringat. Ini lebih baik. Meluruskan kaki dan menopang berat badanku pada lenganku, aku mendesah kala jeritan tertahan seketika menyapa. Gadis mana yang tidak menjerit kala melihat tubuhku? Bukannya aku narsis atau semacamnya tapi inilah faktanya. Lengan berotot dengan perut six pack yang dibalut dengan kulit putih bak porselen. Lihat, aku tak memiliki secercah kekurangan.

Aku menyeringai kala beberapa pengunjung lain ikut menatapku. _See?_

Aku memperluas jangkauan pengelihatanku. Seketika batu besar menghantam kepalaku kala melihatnya. Mataku menajam saat mencoba mempertegas objek yang kini menarik atensiku. Aku menggeram kala dia berjalan malu-malu saat pandangan pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Kulit tanpa celanya terekspos. Bikini dengan model manis berenda merah muda dengan motif bunga itu sungguh menggoda. Hyuuga! Beraninya ia menggunakan benda laknat itu!

Aku berdiri, berlari bak orang kesetanan kala mendapati dirinya yang kini dikerumuni pria. Sialan! Mereka murid dari kelas unggulan! Aku tak tau si brengsek Hyuuga itu populer dikalangan pria. Sialan!

Aku membelah kerumunan, tak peduli akan teriakan para gadis saat melihatku mendekat.

Aku kalap, darahku berdesir kala melihat sebuah tangan besar mendarat di bahu mungilnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menepis tangan itu. "Jaga tanganmu sialan!"

Raut keterkejutan seketika menyapa kala melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya memucat seiring dengan tatapanku yang menajam.

Pekikan mengudara kala lenganku mengangkat tubuh sitalnya dan membopoh tubuhnya di bahuku.

"Tu-turunkan aku!"

Aku menggeram kala merasakan getaran yang berasal dari tubuh. Tangan mungilnya memukul punggungku yang tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun. Aku melangkah, menginggalkan kerumunan yang memekik kala melihat aksiku.

Jantungku bergemuruh, nafasku memburu.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

Tubuhnya terus memberontak mengakibatkan gesekan kulit di antara kami. Sialan! Akan kutusuk mata mereka yang telah menatapnya!

Aku menurunkannya saat menemukan batu besar dan mengurungkan di antara kedua lenganku.

"Sialan kau!"

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan hembusan napasku yang terputus-putus.

Rambut indigonya diikat tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan leher putih nan jenjang. Aku mendesis tertahan.

"Berani sekali kau, hm"

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sialan!

Aku menyelipkan lututku di kedua kaki jenjangnya. _Damn! She is so hot!_ Aku menggeram tertahan, menahan gejolak amarah dan juga gairah yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Kau...". Aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak, menatap mata indah yang berair. "Hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu, hm?" Dengan lengan yang merambat pada pinggang dan punggung telanjangnya. Ah tidak, ada sehelai tali di sana. Benda sialan yang tak mampu menutupi asetnya.

Warna merah padam seketika menjalar hingga memenuhi wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kuat. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Ku-kumohon jangan..." ujarnya kala hidung kami bertemu. Hanya beberapa inci lagi sebelum bibir merahnya ku kuasai, namun ia mendorong bahuku dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ja... jangan" ujarnya seraya menatap ku ragu.

"Hm? Kau mau aku berhenti?" Sialan! Dengan bahu terbuka serta leher yang menguarkan aroma Vanilla, mana mungkin aku dapat menahan diriku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Beberapa saat tubuhnya menegang saat kecupan yang ku daratkan di sana. Aku mengeringai. Jantung sungguh berisik.

"Uchiha-san..."

Aku menyerit dahi kala nama itu yang mengalun. Rasa panas menghantam dadaku. Dengan gemas, aku menggigit lehernya kuat, hingga sang empu meringis tertahan.

"Ku-kumohon..." ujarnya dengan tangan yang tak henti mendorong bahuku untuk menjauh. Well, usahanya sia-sia, aku tak bergerak menjauh satu sentimeter pun.

"Kau begitu kurang ajar. Berani sekali memanggil suamimu seperti itu" ujarku tenang seraya mengelus pelan punggung serta sesekali menarik tali bikininya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun... a-aku... Sakura-chan yang..."

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku padanya. Mengelus garis rahangnya singkat dan berakhir dengan ibu jari yang mendarat pada bibir ranumnya. "Hm?"

Walau amarah ini belum padam sepenuhnya, namun saat melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini, sedikit banyak dapat menghiburku.

"Sakura-chan bi-bilang... jika aku..." ia berhenti berkata, matanya menatapku gelisah dengan sebelah tangan yang merambat pada leherku.

Aku menggeram tertahan kala aksi jemari itu membangkitkan sesuai dalam diriku. Tenang Sasuke. Tahan. Ia sedang mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Jangan hancurkan keberaniannya -keberanian tangannya mungkin.

"A-aku tak bisa... ku mohon jangan begini. Maaf karna aku menamparmu..."

Pipinya basah, air mata jatuh tepat di pipi merahnya. Aku mendesah pelan.

Mengulas senyum, tanganku meraih kedua pipinya. Menyusap air mata pada kelopak matanya dan menghilangkan jejak air mata pada pipinya. "Kau tak akan menyesal?"

Ia mengangguk

"Tapi jika begini terus, aku tak yakin jika aku bisa menahannya"

Ya, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku jika itu berhubungan dengan Hinata Uchiha. Dengan istriku sendiri.

"Ti-tidak, kita su-sudah menikah. Kau boleh... meminta hakmu... pada... padaku"

Ah, lihat. Berapa sulit untuk dirinya walau mengatakan itu pada suaminya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk tidak menyentuh lebih dalam hingga hari kelulusan tiba"

Ya, permintaan konyolnya untuk tidak menyetubuhinya hingga pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya usai. Persyaratan konyol yang harus ku sanggupi untuk dapat memiliki Hinata sesutuhnya. Permintaan empat bulan lalu yang kupenuhi satu hari sebelum kami memutuskan untuk berjanji sehidup semati di hadapan sang pendeta.

Yang beberapa hari lalu hampir ku langgar akibat melihat punggung mungilnya dari celah pintu kamar pribadinya. Hanya melihat punggung telanjang dengan celana dalam putih seketika menghempaskan akal sehatku. Aku menerobos ke dalam, mengunci pintu dan mengurung tubuh telanjang ke dinding. Menghabisinya hingga aku sadar tamparan kuat mendarat pada pipiku. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dan raut kecewa. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi seorang pemerkosa. Setelah kejadian itu, aku menghukum diriku. Menghindar darinya, tak bertemu di atap sekolah kala jam istirahat sebagaimana biasa kami lakukan, menyibukkan diri di kantor dan bertingkah layaknya orang asing. Aku takut jika berhadapan dengannya, naluri ini tak dapat ku tahan. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku manahan diri untuk seorang wanita.

Hingga kini, kami masih tinggal terpisah. Semua itu syarat yang harus kupenuhi pada Hiashi sialan itu. Ah, menantu macam apa yang menyebut mertuanya sialan.

"A-aku..."

Aku menyerang bibirnya. Mengunci setiap pergerakan bibirnya. Menolak mendengar pembelaan dirinya yang mungkin akan memperbesar kobaran api yang masih tersisa di dalam diriku.

Tanganku meraih pinggangnya, menghapus jarak hingga ku merasakan tubuhnya yang melekat pada tubuhku. Aku tau, ia ingin menarik atensiku. Dan kau berhasil sayang. Tak hanya tubuh molekmu yang berhasil ku lihat namun kemarahan yang ikut bangkit karna tubuh yang kini milikku ini menjadi santapan pria selain diriku.

Aku menggigit bibirnya pelan untuk mengakhiri pergulatan ini. Nafasnya memburu saat bibirku melepaskan diri darinya. Ibu jariku bergerak, mengusap bibir yang membengkak akibat sentuhan liarku, perlahan. Hidung kami masih menyatu, nafasku dengannya bersautan.

Aku melepaskan diri darinya. Ada kekecewaan yang tertangkap dimataku kala lenganku tak melilit tubuhnya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku akan ambil jaket dulu"

Seketika ia menggeleng. "Tidak..."

Aku mengangkat alisku, mempertanyakan apa maksud kata tidak tersebut.

Wajahnya memerah, jemarinya saling bertautan. Aku menyeringai kala melihat aksinya. Dengan bikini manis, rambut diikat keatas dengan wajah merona, astaga kenapa dia begitu manis.

Memilih bersidekap, aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya. Menyerinyai lebar kala kaki jenjangnya bergerak mendekat.

"Aku..." matanya bergerak gelisah dengan intensitas kedipan yang cepat. "Aku ikut... gendong?"

Aku menyeritkan dahi, berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengartikan kalimatnya. Selang beberapa detik, seringai lebar terbentuk di wajahku.

"A-apa? Aku malu pa-pakai ini Sasuke-kun..."

Masih menyeringai, dengan cepat lenganku terselip di kaki dan pemotongan lehernya.

"Kyaaa!"

Tangannya reflek memeluk leherku, secara tidak langsung menempelkan tubuh semi bugilnya pada tubuhku. Astaga, bersamanya aku bisa se-mesum ini.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita bulan... madu"

Aku terkekeh kala suaranya yang teredam kala bibirnya menempel pada leherku. Ah, mungkin wajahnya sudah merah.

Mencium bahunya lembut, aku tersenyum kala melihat tingkahnya yang sungguh bukan dirinya.

"Aku tak akan menahan diri" bisikku pelan seraya meniupkan angin pada daun telinganya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Hal baik selalu datang pada mereka yang mau bersabar

.

.

.

Thank you for reading


End file.
